


A Dashing Rescue

by I_O



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Ballroom Dancing, Cursed Emma Swan, F/M, Fluff, Hiatus, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan, Princess Emma Swan, Romance, The Enchanted Forest, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_O/pseuds/I_O
Summary: “If you needed to find lost treasure, no one was better equipped than a pirate, and Emma Swan was the most precious treasure in all the realms.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am borrowing them to stretch my muse.

It wasn't his first time searching for Emma Swan in a new world. 

This time was far easier with the aid of Regina’s magic, a few enchanted items, and his bearings. It certainly didn't hurt that he was back in familiar territory. The Enchanted Forest was much more familiar to him than New York. He was once again in his pirate clothes.

It had only been three days since his Emma had been torn from his side. It might have well as been three months, he missed her so much. 

Motivated by anger, paternal love and 300 years of hatred. Killian and David had, with the help of the Dragon and Aladdin, had finally managed to separate Regina and The Evil Queen with the shears. 

They had then trapped the Evil Queen in a vessel called an Urn of Osiris. An ancient magic built to hold damned souls and demons. Regina spent two hours placing spells on the urn, they had then secured it in something called concrete. Which hardened into a rock. Then he and Nemo had sent the damned thing to the depths of Davy Jones’ Locker, where she would never bother anyone again. 

To the outside eye, it would seem like overkill, but they were all at the end of their ropes with the Evil Queen. Everyone wanted her gone forever. At 2 am they had pulled the Nautilus into the harbor and were greeted by David to tell him they had found a way to find Emma. 

Killian was tempted to leave immediately but David had convinced him to sleep a few hours and gather his wits and necessary supplies. “You won’t be any help to Emma if you are dead on your feet.” David had reasoned. 

There had been no argument that Hook was the one to retrieve Emma. Regina was far too weak from spellwork to go, and Henry needed her. As much as David wanted to save his daughter, He and Snow were still cursed and their little son needed them both. 

So Killian was the one to go into the mirror and find his Swan. After all, If you needed to find lost treasure, no one was better equipped than a pirate, and Emma Swan was the most precious treasure in all the realms.

***

The first time he had to find Emma while she was cursed, he had lost his head and kissed her. The act of passion had earned him a hearty kick to his manhood and she had him arrested. 

As much as he wanted to scoop her up and run off with her, this version of his love would take a far more delicate touch. 

He thought to that morning when he had finally set eyes on her.

***

His heart had leaped into his throat when he had finally caught sight of her. Even from afar, through his spyglass, he knew his Swan. 

The spring day was cool and overcast, but enough spring rain had fallen to carpet the forest floors with yellow and white flowers. 

There, strolling leisurely among the blooms was the most beautiful flower of all.

“Emma.” He whispered. 

She looked beautiful, so beautiful his heart hurt. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back and there were flowers woven into it. She wore a soft pink velvet cloak over a pastel dress, with white gloves. The sunlight streamed down through the trees like spotlights. She had a basket over one arm and she brought a yellow nosegay to her face and inhaled their fragrance. 

Killian felt a prick of guilt. Emma was carefree, relaxed, singing. 

Happy.

She was finally the fairy tale princess she was always meant to be, and he was going to take that from her. 

He prayed Emma would forgive his manipulation.

 

***

It had been easy enough to slip into the castle and into the ballroom where Emma’s Birthday Ball was being held. 

He was dressed in his clothes he had acquired in Camelot. He looked a bit more rakish than he would have liked, but he hadn’t had time to pilfer or purchase anything else. He had slipped his hook into his coat pocket, switching it out for the wooden hand. He hated to do that. His Emma liked the hook, she thought it was sexy and let him know it with whimpers when he dragged the cold, curved steel along her heated skin . He was also reluctant to un-arm himself of it as well, but this princess might be frightened by it. 

He swept elegantly into the golden ballroom. The room was full, both of faces he knew from Storybrooke and those he did not recognize. There was a table at one end covered in food and drink, and another full of brightly wrapped gifts. 

There she was, dressed in a lilac ball-gown. Standing at the end of the room in behind a cake.  
Jewels were scattered down her skirt that shone like stars in the candlelight. A delicate tiara set atop on her crown of golden hair that spilled over her bare shoulders. The room grew quiet as she bent over, eyes closed for a moment. 

He recalled with longing, not long ago when she had brought him a similar cake onto the Jolly, murmuring a _Happy Birthday _with a warm kiss.__

He shook away the memory as Emma blew out her candle to much applause from the crowd. 

“Tell us Princess, what did you wish for?” Leroy bellowed from his place in the crowd next to the Granny. 

Emma smiled serenely “Not a thing. Everything I could ever want is right here.”

_Except me. _Hook thought with a stab of pain in his chest.__

The crowd began to scatter into pools of conservation as music began to play. Hook moved closer, trying his best to look like a casual party guest and not like a lurking pirate stalking a princess. He causally snitched a goblet of honeyed wine and pretended to admire a tapestry, keeping an ear on Snow’s conversation with Emma.

“Sweetie, Something’s bothering you. What’s wrong?” 

Emma looked at her with wide eyes. “Last night I had a dream, the Evil Queen did cast her curse and I was the Savior like you told me.”

“Yes but with the Evil Queen defeated, all of that was avoided.”

Emma hesitated furrowing her brow in thought. “Right, but in my dream, i was in a strange fantastical land unlike anything I’d ever seen before, and we were still fighting her. And this place had a name, it was called Storybrook. 

Hook’s chest tightened at the mention of their home. His Swan was still in there. 

David took his daughter’s hand. “It was only a dream.” he said gently.  
Emma continued, “And when I woke up I found this, she picked up the sword they had found in Gold’s shop. “It was under my bed.”

“One of the servants must have put it there. They were cleaning the armory.”

_Seriously, mate? Someone was in your daughter’s room with a weapon and that doesn’t bother you?! ___

Just then someone appeared in Killian’s peripheral vision. He turned his head slightly, and he barely recognized Henry. The lad who wore Spider-man pajamas and begged him for chocolate-chip pancakes was wearing a knight's under-armor tunic and cowl.

The four conversed a bit quietly. Henry then took the sword from Emma and held it up proclaiming himself Sir Henry.

“Your father would be very proud of you.” Emma told him gently.

Henry looked sad at that. “I wish. I wish I’d known him.”

Killian followed their gaze to an oil painting of Baelfire. 

Killian winced a bit. _Skies above, not again _.__

Emma had cried in his arms more than once regarding her guilt over Baelfire. Over not missing him, over wishing him dead, and most of all, over Henry losing his father. 

Killian’s mind drifted back home, to the papers at the bottom of his trunk. The adoption papers he had run off at the library and filled out for Henry. They rested there, right underneath the velvet box with Emma’s engagement ring tucked away inside. 

He had fought with himself not to bring it with him. He would follow her anywhere, but he had made a promise to bring her home.

He snapped back to the sound of David’s voice as her offered Emma his arm.

Henry was still holding the sword. “Oh Henry, put that away. This family is done fighting.” Snow scolded gently. 

Hook rolled his eyes at that. _Everyone here sounds like they had a few puffs of the Tiger’s Eye plant. ___

King David led Emma toward the party guests. Killian set his drink aside. 

_Now or never, mate. ___

Hook took a deep breath and walked up to the pair.

He bowed gracefully. 

“Your majesties. He kept his voice soft and lilting as he spoke “I hope you can forgive my impetuosity.”

He offered his hand to David. The king shook his hand with a regal smile. 

“Of course, who may I have the pleasure of welcoming into my home?”

He turned his eyes to Emma, who was looking at him with an expression he knew well, and would never tire of. 

He stared into those emerald eyes when he answered.

“Captain Killian Jones, at your service, your highness.” 

Just then Snow came up to her husband, requesting his presence, “Please excuse me.”  
Killian bowed slightly again, saying a silent thank you to Snow. 

“It’s a great pleasure to meet you, your highness. May I kiss your hand?”  
She nodded, seeming a bit shocked, he held her gaze a she brought her hand to his lips, kissing it warmly.

“It’s lovely to meet you my lord.” 

“Please, call me KIllian.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Killian.” 

“It is my honor and pleasure. I have heard much about you your highness”

“Her eyebrows arched at that. “What kind of things?”

“I was told before that you were charming, intelligent, well-read, gracious. A true princess. But nothing prepared me for your beauty, a beauty that comes from inside. To me, you are the most beautiful woman in this or any realm.”

The violins began a waltz, guests flocked like birds to the dance floor. 

He bowed to Emma, offering a hand. “Your Highness, would you honor me with a dance?” 

She took it with a shy smile. “Emma, please, call me Emma.”

He smiled, “Emma.”

He swore she blushed at that as he led her to the floor and proceeded to twirl her around in the warm glow of the the ballroom. 

It always amazed Killian, how when they were together, the rest of the world fell away. He felt their same fire begin to glow between them. She didn’t remember him, but the fire was still there. 

He could dance with her all night. However, he needed to get her alone. 

The next dance started, an old fashioned dance where their hands kissed gently as they moved closer in a box step and then out again. When she came in closer, Killian cried out, feigning pain. 

“My lord?” 

“You stepped on my foot.” 

She gasped and he faked a limp exiting to the hall. 

Emma followed him out, sputtering rapid apologies.

“Killian, I am so sor-”

He turned to her, smile on his face. 

“You didn’t step on my foot. How could you? You are as graceful as a swan on a crystal lake.  
I simply wanted a moment alone with you. Forgive me.” 

They looked deeply in each others eyes.

He smiled, “A Swan Princess. Do you know that tale?”

She blushed at that, “I do.” 

“Then allow me to tell you another. My favorite tale: The Princess, The Pirate and the Beanstalk.”

Emma nodded shyly, and he lead them to a nearby bench under a widow. 

“The Pirate and the Princess needed to climb a beanstalk in order to retrieve a magical compass so that the Princess could get back to her son in another realm. They defeated the giant and retrieved the compass. The Pirate was enchanted by the Princess.” He held her gaze. “She was beautiful and strong and he knew that she was the one for him”.

“But the Princess was frightened of the Pirate. She was afraid to risk her heart, so she ran from him.”

Killian’s lilting voice wove words into the tapestry of their story. Telling how they found each other again and again. 

“Then the two were separated by an evil curse. The Pirate tried to go back to a life on the seas, but he was empty and heartbroken without his Princess, so he traded his ship to find his love in another realm.” 

“That is indeed a lovely tale, I can see why it is your favorite.”

“I wanted to tell it to you.”

“Why me?”

“Because,” He whispered, bringing his hand to cup her cheek, “In a hundred lifetimes,in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you. I’d choose you.” 

He held her face and brought his lips to hers in an exceedingly gentle kiss. 

They held the kiss there for a moment. She broke the kiss with a sudden intake of breath.

She drew back staring at him with wide eyes.

Eyes that held something they hadn’t before. 

Killian’s heart threatened to climb out of his chest. 

“Emma?”

She breathed out one word, like a prayer. 

“Hook.”

**Author's Note:**

> ( I was very disappointed with the Wish! AU. I was hoping so, so much for a bit of fairy tale romance. I didn’t get it, so I made some up. I borrowed some lines from the Tudors, spoken by Colin’s character, Duke Philip. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am borrowing them to stretch my muse. I also do not own any of the Tudor’s dialog, I borrowed some lines and adapted them for my purpose here.)


End file.
